Unthanksgiving
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: "It'll be just like Thanksgiving, but, y'know... there won't be any divorce or projectile vomiting." I LOVE FRIENDS OMFG Originally written on July 31st, 2013.


**Summary: Aware of Chandler's aversion to the Pilgrim holiday, Joey gives up Thanksgiving dinner at Monica's in order to spend it with his best friend.**

"So, are you guys coming over tonight?" asked Monica.

Joey grinned. Even though Chandler didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, the duo still went over there every year. He opened his mouth to say yes, but Chandler began to talk first.

"I don't think I will." Chandler replied. "Sorry, Mon."

"Dude!" exclaimed Joey.

"You can still go, Joe." Chandler told his roommate. "Don't worry about me… I'll be okay."

Joey turned to Monica and shook his head. "I think I'll cancel too… Save some turkey for me, 'kay?"

"Uh… okay." Monica looked confused. "Well, I've gotta head off and start cooking. See you tomorrow, I guess." She got up and left, leaving Joey and Chandler alone.

"You didn't have to do that, dude." Chandler told Joey. "Go to Monica's… I don't want you to miss having fun with those guys just because of me."

Joey shook his head. "Nah… as long as I'm with _you, _dude, it'll be fun."

Chandler smiled wanly. "Hey, thanks, Joe. But whatever it is I do, it'll just be dull and depressing. You should go to Mon's. Really."

"Are you sure?" asked Joey cautiously.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah. Go have fun, dude. I'll be okay."

"Thanks, man." Joey replied. "…Hey, I better tell Monica that I _will _be coming. See you later, 'kay?" He stood up and, with a little wave directed at Chandler, left the cafe.

Chandler waited until Joey had left, and then he sighed, letting his shoulders and head droop down.

"Oh, Joey…" he murmured to himself.

"So glad you could make it, Joey!" Monica greeted, taking his coat. "You're just in time for the food."

"Hey, Joe." called Ross from the couch. Beside him, Phoebe and Rachel waved. Garbled voices were audible from the TV behind them.

"Where's Chandler?" asked Rachel. "Is he coming?"

"Oh… no, he isn't." Joey said.

"Why not?"

Joey shrugged. "Dunno. You know how much he hates Thanksgiving, but… y'know, I still thought he'd come."

Just then, Monica called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, you guys!"

They all sat down, and Monica served them food. Just as Joey was about to dig in, he noticed the empty seat beside him.

_Chandler, _he thought. _What am I doing here?_

He picked up his plate. "I'm going to the bathroom." he announced, and headed for the door.

"With your food?" wondered Monica out loud.

"Um… Yeah."

"Joey, the bathroom is _that _way." Phoebe added.

Joey shrugged, and left the apartment. He tried the door to his and Chandler's apartment; it was open, so he went inside.

"Hey… Chandler?" he called out, setting down his plate on the counter.

A few moments later, Chandler's head popped out of his doorway. "Joey? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Monica's." He sounded genuinely surprised, but there was an edge to his tone.

"I was. And I took food." Joey said proudly, shovelling mashed potatoes into his mouth. He tried to continue, but his mouth was too full.

Chandler came out. He had changed out of his sweater vest and was now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting.

Joey finally finished his mouthful. "Anyway… I came because I didn't want you to be alone. I don't know what I was thinking before… I'm sorry."

"That's okay, dude." Chandler smiled. He came over to Joey. "I'm just glad you're here now."

Joey grinned. "Aw, c'mere."

Chandler came closer, and the two of them threw themselves into a hug.

"We should do this _every _year." Joey murmured.

"I like that idea." Chandler replied softly.

"We can call it Un-thanksgiving." suggested Joey, pulling out of the hug and staring into Chandler's eyes. "It'll be just like Thanksgiving, but, y'know… there won't be any divorce or projectile vomiting."

Chandler laughed. "Aw, shucks. I was looking forward to that." he joked.

There was a short silence. And then Joey said, "You wanna watch some TV?"

"Yeah!" his roommate replied.

As Joey went over to the TV, he murmured, "This is gonna be the best Un-thanksgiving _ever._"

**end**


End file.
